


Two's Company and Three's Asking Too Much

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Series: Room mates [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, tumblr ask blog
Genre: Ask the 2p usa, College AU, Fluffy fic, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, ask p2russia, puppy play mentioned, semi nsfw, sexual themes mentioned, tumblr ask blogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three roommates try to date, two succeed, one leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company and Three's Asking Too Much

“But we already have a relationship,” William states, confusion on his face. Maxim and Jasper had discussed it extensively amongst themselves and, together, decided they would like to extend an invitation into their more than platonic relationship. They knew it was going to be difficult to explain to their naive friend but, it was worth it, they decided. The two of them sighed from their seats across from William in their shared living room.  
“We have a platonic relationship, yes” jasper confirms with a fairly patient smile. “But Maxim and I have… Something more. And we would like to share that with you.” Poor William was still utterly confused.  
“William,” Maxim starts, leaning forward. “We want to be physically intimate with you.” He tries to explain. William had always responded to more formal speech with better understanding than slang. “We understand that you would need to transition into it to be comfortable.”  
“We want to date you first. It's like hanging out but more romantic. Hand holding, kisses, and things like that,” Jasper continued their explanation. William sat quietly across from them as he tried to process the information, considering it.  
“It would make the both of you happy?” The man asks after a moment, thumb hooked under the hair tie around his wrist, picking at it anxiously. The two share a nod in response. “Alright. I am willing to attempt this.. Non-platonic relationship.” He agrees; despite being apprehensive in the face of the unknown he trusts his friends. 

And thus, their relationship began. It was quite difficult at first due solely to Williams lack of comprehension of nearly all things pop culture or common knowledge amongst others his age. However, Jasper and maxim persevered. They started their small dates at home, one on one, getting the cautious man accustomed to informal touches such as hand holding and cuddling before working up to gentle pecks on the cheek. Finally, after all three had agreed, they planned their first group date. Considering the weather, Maxim had suggested they do something outside which William readily agreed to. Sunday afternoon rolled around and the trio, dressed comfortably and with a backpack of snacks, water, and a blanket, set out together to the city park. William, by this time, had found himself quite comfortable holding both their hands in his own, a little smile on his face. 

At the park, they settled down beneath a shady tree near one of the parks fountains, and quietly, they enjoyed each others company and the world around them. Jasper and Maxim would share a sweet kiss every now and again, the smaller of the two leaning up against the larger when he wanted a little more contact than he was getting, Maxim appeasing the smallest of their group by wrapping a large arm around the small body, just so that they might be closer without being publicly indecent. As before, William sat across from them, silent as the two enjoyed conversation and he enjoyed the scene. He made a small decision at that moment that he would not reveal to anyone quite yet. 

“William, darling, come sit by me,” Jasper requests, patting the space beside him that Maxim did not occupy. The blue eyed mountain man obliged, shifting over beside him without knocking over or crushing any of their things. “Thank you.”

Maxim nudged William with the arm draped around Jasper before holding out the hand for him to take, offering a smile to his shared partner. To his pleasure, the man took it, offering a smile back before returning to his usual endearing yet slightly inconvenient aloof self. “I think he’s enjoying this,” Maxim comments quietly as he pressed a kiss to Jasper's temple.

“I think so too. You did great picking out this date, baby,” the smallest praises, resting a hand on Maxim's thigh. “I’ll be sure to reward you tonight.” The prospect of any kind if physical pleasure brought a devious grin to Maxim’s face, a flirtatious growl made just loud enough that only Jasper could hear. 

“I can’t wait,” he informs his lover, who, in turn, returns the flirtations. 

“I’ll make you feel real good, big bear,” the darker beauty swears, a sultry expression on his face. Their attention was quickly pulled from one another when William decided to get up. 

“There's a dog,” he states, an excited gleam to his eye. “Oh man, i’m going to go say hi,”he declares before jogging off to catch up to the dog and his person. Maxim and jasper watch as their newest addition greeted the dogs han briefly, presumably to get permission, before squatting and petting the dog.

“I think he would like us better if we were dogs,” Jasper muses with a chuckle. “He would like everyone better if they were a dog,” he corrects himself before pressing a gentle kiss to Maxim’s jaw. “I wouldn't like you better as a dog, though. I like you just as you are.”

“But, what if I wanted to pretend to be a dog?” Maxim asks with a little wink. “Would you still like me then?” The look Jasper gave him surprised Maxim. “Wait… Can we?” He requests; Jasper nods. 

“If you're a very very good boy.”

“That dog was a very very good boy,” William states as he approaches. “He was so good and so smart and I love him. His name was Joe. I like when people give their pets human names. It’s cute,” he declares, unintentionally spoiling their little moment as he plops down on their blanket and lays down. “I want to get a pet. Can we get a pet? I love animals so much. Oh but none of us are home often enough. We can’t get a pet.” He sighs. 

At Williams excited gushing, they can't help but laugh a little as they too lay down, Jasper in between his two large boyfriends. 

A few weeks pass after the date and it seems their relationship with William has plateaued. He wasn't becoming more comfortable with their touches and affections and he actually started to spend more time away from them. One evening, after spending quite some time alone, he called his roommates out into the common area, having them sit in the couch across from him as they had done before. He looked serious, more so than he usually was, and he had a small flat object wrapped in black gift wrap in his lap. “We need to talk,” he expressed, not meeting their gaze as his eyes were on their hands. He passes the item over to them and waits as they open it. It was a painting of them under the tree, the blanket under them, the two of them obviously very drawn to one another.

“Oh, William, this is beautiful,” Jasper compliments, a confused expression on his face. “But i don't understand what this has to do with talking.” Maxim wore a confused look as well but stayed quiet as he expected Jasper would ask enough questions for him to be satisfied.

“You two are very happy together. I do not feel the same sort of happiness with you as you do each other. I appreciate your desire to include me but I feel I no longer wish to take part in it. I can not see either of you as more than just my very good friends and, honestly, am happier with you as such.” He confesses before smiling gently. “I know you will understand. Thank you.” And they did understand. They ceased their touches and physical affections towards William and the three returned to what they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is romantic/sexual relationships arent the epitome of existance and that platonic relationships are just as valid and desirable and you can be just as happy as friends as you can be as partners.


End file.
